


Home

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character of Color, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia is home and things are back to normal(ish), but for some reason, it's not as great as she'd thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



Things are back to normal. Well, of course there's Aizen and...everything, so not _really_ normal. But Soul Society normal rather than Earth normal. She's _home_. She's alive. She's not stuck down on Earth or being held prisoner and about to be executed. She's sleeping in her own room for the first time in ages, and her futon is comfortable and familiar the way things can be only after you've been without them for a while.

Yes, this is perfect. Just how it should be.

Which is why it's so weird that she can't get to sleep. It's her same old room, but it feels huge and too quiet. Her brother is somewhere in the house, and there are servants, of course, but here in the dark she might as well be the only person in the world.

There's no way of knowing how long she's been staring up at the ceiling. It feels like forever. She stares a little longer and then sits up suddenly.

It only takes a few minutes to get settled in the closet. It's still not quite right; no one's snoring loudly on the other side of the door. But it will do for now.


End file.
